This invention relates to packages for surgical sutures and more particularly to a multi-panel, folded paper retainer for a plurality of coiled sutures.
Packages for surgical sutures are constructed according to the nature of the suture and its intended use. In general, the ideal package holds and protects the suture during storage and allows the sutures to be readily removed with a minimum of handling and difficulty. One specific package consists of a folded paper suture retainer contained in a sterile, hermetically sealed envelope. The sterility of the suture in the envelope is maintained by a second sealed overwrap. When the suture is about to be used, the outer wrap is opened in the operating room and the sealed envelope deposited in a sterile area. Sterile personnel thereupon tear open the envelope to gain access to the suture. A specific improved suture package which allows simplified access to the package is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,696.
Also in many surgical procedures, the surgeon employs a large number of sutures and, hence, very often packages will be provided that contain multi strands of sutures. The major problem with multiple suture packages has been to provide a means for allowing individual sutures to be removed from the package without entanglement.
Recently, suture packages have been developed to retain a bundle of sutures in a pre-determined coiled configuration which permits individual sutures to be withdrawn from the package without entangling the remaining sutures. Such multi-strand packages with single strand access are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,409 and 4,126,221.
It is often difficult to manipulate these multi strand sutures and place them in the appropriate package and have them maintain a desired position until the package is fully closed and locked and the sutures held in place. The more resilient and flexible or springy the suture, the more difficult this operation becomes. One technique to assist in the manipulation of the suture materials is to face or place on the surfaces of the panels foam materials which have a high coefficient of friction and, hence, hold the suture in place and make it easier to handle when the individual is coiling and wrapping the suture.
What we have developed is an improved package preferably for use with multi strand sutures. Our new package simplifies and eases the coiling of the suture and the placing of the suture in the package and provides the appropriate locking of the adjacent panels to insure the sutures stay where placed at fast speeds and economically. Also, our improved retainer is economical in its construction and its manufacture.